


'Doctor' Hanzo

by King_Oj



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Caretaking, Crying, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fever, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Illnesses, Injury, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Medicine, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch References, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Pining Jesse McCree, Playing Doctor, Recovery, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Sweet Jesse McCree, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanzo - Freeform, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: McCree comes down with something and Hanzo gives in to his whining and decides to take care of him.--“You do not look well McCree, coming to think of it. ‘Dead as a corpse’ as the phrase goes.”“Who says that? Never heard that one before..”--





	'Doctor' Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It has been a really long time since I uploaded anything here but here you go, a McHanzo fic made by this piece of trash, enjoy!!

‘Doctor’ Hanzo

 

 _“McCree._ _McCree.. You are going to die unless you stay still, someone hold him down.” What the fuck is going on.. “McCree.. McCree.. MCCREE!”_

 

McCree opened his eyes to find a concerned archer looking over him. “‘m I gonna die doc?”   
“I am not a doctor McCree, what makes you say something so foolish?”   
“Err, well ya never usually look so concerned ‘n stuff so there must be something wrong.” The archer turned away for a second.   
“You are late.”   
“Bein’ late is pretty good if it means you’ll come over, maybe I should be late more often.” The cowboy chuckled to himself and clambered out of his bed, feeling a little lightheaded in the process.

“You do not look well McCree, coming to think of it. ‘Dead as a corpse’ as the phrase goes.”   
“Who says that? Never heard that one before..”McCree said, grabbing a shirt from the floor and putting it on.   
“It is on backwards.” Hanzo said, staring intently.   
“Right, yeah, hold on.. Ok I’m good now.” The two headed out of the room and down to the kitchen where Genji, Winston and Tracer were sat around the breakfast table. Hanzo went over to the cupboard and reached for two mugs, one of a D.Va branded design that was clearly Lucio’s. He then grabbed two teabags and set the kettle to boil, before walking back to the seating area where the others were.

 

McCree had sat himself down on one of the sofas in the corner of the room, rubbing at his temples.  _ I wonder what I was even late for, nothin’s happenin’ today.. At least deadeye won’t have to show his pretty face, that would suck ass. _ The cowboy snapped out of his internal monologue to see Hanzo stood holding two cups of Tracer’s English breakfast tea, one of the only teas McCree actually cared for. The archer took a seat on the orange sofa next to his partner, putting the cups on the coffee table. He then placed the back of his hand on the cowboy’s forehead.. _ Warm..  _ Hanzo thought that if he tried a softer tone with McCree, that he might just comply with some rest, he felt himself reddening at the thought of the slightest flirty language that he would soon end up speaking.   
“So.. babe..” He stuttered. “I think you should drink this and then go to bed, you do not look ok. Even if you don’t feel the worst right now, it will become unbearable for you later, I do not like seeing you sad.” McCree was slightly surprised at how Hanzo was speaking to him, even though they had been together nearly a year now, he never normally acted like this. The cowboy wasn’t complaining though for he found it very attractive, falling into Hanzo’s influence right away.   
“Yeah sugar, probably should.. I mean my head is startin’ to hurt n’ already it’s not even a deadeye day. One condition though.”   
“What is it…”   
“You gotta look after me, also it’s really hot when you talk like that.” Hanzo and McCree found themselves blushing together, to McCree’s delight Hanzo agreed to look after him.

The two walked back to McCree’s room, the cowboy felt lucky to have a man that knows he was getting sick even before he showed any bigger symptoms.   
“Ok, you get ready for bed..again, and I will go find Doctor Ziegler.” Hanzo said.   
“Aww here I was thinkin’ I was gonna get treated by my favourite doc, seems like he’s chickened out already. Oh well, best go sign up for an extra mission..”   
“No. No missions. I am no doctor but she may have some medicine I could administer to you, if that is what you would like.” The archer felt himself being manipulated, but if it meant McCree would rest and get better, then he just had to let it go.

 

Five minutes later, Hanzo arrived with a small bottle of purple fluid in his hand, only to see McCree fast asleep on the bed.  _ It would probably be best to let him sleep for now, who knows how much he has been losing at the moment.  _ The archer placed the bottle down and went to sit on the end of the bed.  _ Why am I so in love with this man, it seems so unrealistic. He is a strong, confident cowboy yet I am a lonesome archer, it makes no sense. If the Shimada clan was still together I would be more than dead for this relationship, well at least Genji approves.  _ Hanzo continued to think to himself.  _ When I first joined Overwatch, I was sure he was straight, also I was trying to keep to myself to avoid a relationship with anyone- platonic or romantic. But there he was, radiating beauty, for weeks I had nothing to do with him until that one day.  _

 

_ ~  _ Hanzo was sat in corner of the lounge room, quietly sipping his green tea. Everyone else was engaging in lively chatter, exchanging stories to one another. Things had been this way since he joined the organisation, he sips, others speak. For sure it was slightly lonely for Hanzo but it did mean there would be no awkward incidents with speaking to the rest of the team.   
“Hey, Shimada, ya got any cool stories to share with us?” Hanzo looked up to see a cowboy looking over at him, his heart did a strange thing for a second. This was the first time anyone had actually taken interest of talking to him.   
“Um.. No, for I am a normal, boring person. Sorry.” Flustered but keeping a stoic expression, Hanzo got up and left, leaving McCree with a weird ‘Did I say something wrong?’ face.   
“Well done Jesse .” Genji chuckled.

“What did I do wrong, did I make him mad? Oh god I really didn’t wanna do anythin’ bad..”   
“No, my brother isn’t one for sudden conversation, it takes him a very long time to talk to anyone. If you want to go see him I bet you 500 yen he will be at the arching range.” The cyborg ninja replied.   
“Guess I’ll be on my merry way then, see y’all later.” McCree then swiftly left to go find Hanzo.

 

Just as Genji said, Hanzo was at the range, however not shooting. He was sat by the wooden panel wall, with red eyes.   
“Hey, ‘m sorry if I upset ya over there. I really didn’t mean to.” McCree said, going to sit down next to Hanzo.   
“No. Do not worry, it is not your fault. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to speak to me.”   
“Also, what you said ‘bout bein’ borin’, that is no way true. How could the coolest archer I know be boring?” Hanzo smiled a bit at that last part.   
“But McCree, you barely know me, no one does really. Sometimes I feel as if I don’t even know myself..”   
“Well then Hanzo, d’ya mind if I get to know you a bit more then? I would really love to.” McCree said, with truth in every word. He had been admiring the archer from a distance since he joined Overwatch, but of course he was probably straight.   
“If you wish.”   
“Ok then, what’s ya favourite colour?”  _ The first thing I ask is his favourite colour? Shit I’m not as good as I thought at this. _

“Blue. Light blue is quite pretty.” He said without hesitation.   
“How about drinks, you like alcohol?”   
“I only drink sake.”   
“I’ve never tried that, you’ll have to drink with me sometime.” McCree replied. “D’you handle it well? I am a proud heavyweight, goin’ strong.”   
“I also can handle my drink, sake is quite powerful, especially to the inexperienced.” McCree laughed at that mild taunt.   
“That sound’s like my kinda beverage, wanna head back inside?” And from that day, the two started to become friends, after about a month, Hanzo was talking to the whole crew like friends, and McCree like a best friend, something he has never had before. Five months after that, McCree asked Hanzo to be his ‘Boyfriend in Crime’ which the archer agreed to without hesitation.~

 

_ I had never felt more alive or happier until then, he saved my sad existence, one of the many reasons why I love that man. _ An hour had passed of Jesse sleeping and Hanzo daydreaming to himself before the cowboy began to stir.   
“..Baby.. what time is it?” McCree mumbled.   
“12:16. Angela gave me this medicine for you but you were sleeping so I decided not to wake you, it would be best if you had it now.” McCree’s headache had managed to get worse while he was sleeping, whatever he had come down with was really getting worse.   
“Sure thing doc, my head’s really startin’ to hurt again actually.” Hanzo gave McCree the bottle, he drank the substance in one go. A second past before McCree started coughing and gagging at the foul taste. “What the fuck, is she tryna poison me or somethin’? This tastes like literal ass oh my god.”   
“I am just glad that I do not have to drink that, it does not look like something that should go inside a human body.” Hanzo said, mocking McCree.   
“Thanks for the support Love. Much obliged.”   
“Would you like anything to drink?”   
“Yeah actually some of your sakura sake would be nice, ‘n some of that… what’s it called.. Omurice? Yeah that’s pretty good.”   
“Yes master, that will be water and plain rice with a spicy curry sauce. I am not giving you sake at this time, and we are out of eggs.” Hanzo said cheerfully, he then left to prepare the food.

“I am so god darn lucky to have that man, he is the actual best.” McCree said, smiling to himself. Within a few days, thanks to Hanzo’s help, he had made a full recovery.

  
It was 9:40 in the morning and Hanzo still wasn’t up, McCree went to check on him.   
“Fuck you McCree.” The archer grumbled. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had taken good care of yoursel-” McCree lent down and stopped Hanzo from complaining with a quick kiss.   
“The doctor is in.” Jesse said with a playful grin.


End file.
